


His to Claim

by SammySunflowerChild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal toys, BDSM, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Sam Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Dean Winchester, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Sub Sam Winchester, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySunflowerChild/pseuds/SammySunflowerChild
Summary: Even though Sam knows to whom his body, heart and soul belongs he sometimes needs physical affirmation. No one reminds him more painfully and pleasurable at once of their claim than his big brother Dean. And Sam? He's more than willing to submit.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	His to Claim

The motel salon table surface is hard, unforgiving to his bared and with arousal flushed body. His bound limbs stretch and strain. Sam can't go anywhere, doesn't even want to break free from those damned hemp ropes, not while Dean plays with his prostate so pleasantly like this. The long and thick toy brushing over his inner walls, tempting… taunting… tormenting. He's been hard for so long. Has lost track of time. Knows only how hard he is… how full too…

Fuck, but Dean is still feeding his ass more inches of what he is so eager to have inside of him all the way. The elongated brush over his prostate intensifies as his brother slides it out… only to drive it back inside of him… even further now. It has gone so deep, curving over places no cock or finger can ever touch, but he hasn't felt the end of it. There's more left to take… more to split him open with for Dean.

"Sammy… so responsive and eager to get bred."

"Yes." Turned on by the knowing leer in his brother's voice Sam arches his back in what little space he has left to move. He can feel the excess lube trickle from his hole, over his balls and onto the table… where his cock has left it wet with pre-come. It though is denied friction. Has only air to brush against, and even if it had something to rub off on… Sam still can't let go of the searing pleasure build up in his core. The metal ring wrapped around the base of his cock reminds him that he or his cock have no say in the matter.

Oh, the denial is driving him insane, but in a good way and so Sam doesn't protest. He only whimpers and moans in his pleasure of how his big brother fucks him slow with his latest toy bought on a whim. Ever deeper it slides into his overheated body. It can't go much further now… at least Sam doesn't think so… until Dean sinks it even further past his prostate on the next thrust. 

"No one else will ever touch you again. You are MY brother."

"Yes."

"Only I get to fuck you." Dean retreats and fills him again, setting a faster pace to the insanely deep thrusts into his body. "Your orgasm is mine alone."

Sam cries out at the intense pleasure Dean rips from his sensitive prostate and walls alike. It blows his mind how deep his brother is taking him apart. How his body can accommodate for the impossible in such a wrong and right way at once. "Please… I…" His voice breaks after all the abuse. He's beyond words and pleas now. Can barely form them over the rush of sinful bliss. He's so unbelievably hard, swollen to painful fullness, while his body is stuffed to the edge of being owned and far beyond.

"Next time I give an order you do as I say, won't you, Sammy?"

"Dean…" 

A hand brushes over his spine, kinder than the harsh words Dean speaks, comforting… steadying. "Won't you?" He slams the toy home… the last inch filling him good, and pressing up against his belly, causing it to bulge out a little.

"Oh…" What little remained of his wits shatters apart on the sensation of pure fullness and utter filth that has ever taken him. Belated Sam finds the answer for Dean, knows what he needs to say if there's even the slightest chance at a reward at the end of this 'punishment' he can't help but maybe want again someday. "Yes…"

"Good." From the base of his neck, where Dean had curled his fingers into his skin, he slides his hand down over his spine… passed his opened but stuffed full rim… and to the base of his trapped cock. The touch there is an electrifying sensation of over-stimulation to Sam almost.

"Fuck!" What little voice Sam has left manages to grunt out a curse. Tears slip over his cheeks, the feeling of being claimed by his brother is so intensely perfect for him now. He knows Dean has only turned strict on him because of what happened. The mistake he made to drop his gun and waver due to his compassion. In the aftermath his brother sets him straight out of love. He behaves over-protective to a fault, almost like their father did, but with Dean it is born from the promise he made as a boy, one he refuses to ever let go of; "Watch over Sammy."

Dean fucks him deep with the toy again. It is as possessive of him as his brother is… and Sam gets taken hard by both, unyielding, just how he likes it. Now he doesn't have to think or make choices, afraid to make mistakes. In being bound, claimed and fucked raw he finds a freedom he can't find elsewhere. No one loves him as fierce as Dean does, and he can't love anyone as completely in turn like he does his brother. What they are is wrong… but it feels so right to be this close too. The two of them against the world. Sam won't have it any other way.

A thumb slides over his slit now, digging in and pressing a brush where he is beyond wet for attention. Every part of his body screams with the sweetest and most painful sensation of all. His orgasm burns bright deep inside him, hot like fire, ever brighter too and begging for an out…

"Let go."

"Can't…" Sam whimpers as he feels his body tether on the excruciating edge between pain and pleasure, desperate to let go, but still reined in by an endless circle of metal. Held back too by his fears of letting Dean down… of not being enough. The little brother tainted by demon blood. How can he be loved? 

"Oh, but you can… and you will. For me." Dean retreats the toy to fill him so slow that he can feel every last inch of flexible silicone brush over his rim, his walls, his prostate and insides until it bottoms out deep inside of his being. 

Oh, fuck! The insane length wrecks the last of his senses apart. He has nothing more in him. There's only the sweet release that rips from the very depth of his soul. With a hoarse cry Sam spills his load, past the cock ring, and over the salon table and his bound body alike. Wave after wave of pure bliss rolls over him until he's given all he has… and the world goes blissfully still and dark. Punished, but rewarded, like the submissive slut he is deep down. He knows that Dean will catch him as he falls, he always does…


End file.
